A previously proposed smokeable device which aimed at avoiding the abovementioned disadvantages is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,094 in the name of C. D. Ellis et al. This comprised a tube formed of tobacco having a mouthpiece attached at one end. An axial inner tube of material which is frangible under heat is contained within the tobacco tube and is coated on its inner surface with an additive material such as nicotine. Thus, on smoking, hot gases are drawn up the inner tube and release the nicotine in the form of an aerosol for inhalation by the smoker. However, with this device there is an appreciable loss of nicotine and other desirable compounds such as flavourants during smoulder. There is also a tendency for the inner tube to protrude unattractively from the burning end during smoking.